Soldiers never cry
by XNinkuX
Summary: She had a penchant for crying, but she went against her will and refused to beg for something so precious as her own life. My first KND fiction. It's a cross over with Ginga Densetsu Weed and a take off from the famouse scene of John's death. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

_Children._

We were just _children_, when we lost our best friend.

Never, in the twelve years we've lived, did we ever imagine _this._

We always thought we'd be together. _Just the five of us. Together forever._ We always thought we'd find some miraculous way of saving the day without so much as a worn out body or skinned knee among us. But despite these possible small obstacles after a mission filled with action and excitement, we knew it'd be okay. Why? Because by the end of the day, the five of us would be sitting at our favorite booth at our favorite Lime Rickey's in town, drinking our favorite chocolate shakes with our most cherished people in the world.

We were dead _wrong._


	2. World so cold

Things had changed a lot over the last couple months.

Things got _cold_

The temperature of the world decreased just about as fast as the temperature of the human heart did.

The snowfall picked up everywhere and by the fourth week of winter, everyone had forgotten what Cleveland's warm spring felt like. It was a blizzard. Living became tough and children quickly forgot their carefree lives of adventure and innocence. It became a land of survival of the fittest.

The world famous kids next door were doing everything they could. It wasn't always this difficult. Missions used to be easy, but with the dropping temperature and the horrible, humiliating defeats adults and teens were facing by, in their terms, a bunch of "snot-nosed brats," they began to get more cunning, stronger, more _dangerous._ Their hearts had hardened, become cold. Like the snow blanketed world itself.

Sooner or later, everyone knew one mission, one success, would send one adult or teen over the edge. No one was too worried it would happen because they would win. They always did. But as predicted, it happened. It was father. He had developed new ways of trying to destroy his arch enemies. He captured hostages, and though he would never hurt a child, he bluffed it. His bluff was called. As punishment for kidnapping their young junior operatives, the Kids Next Door obliterated his mansion and humiliated him in front of his children and fellow adults and teens, who all just turned their back on him in disgust. He was left alone in the cold blizzard with nothing, absolutely nothing. He vowed he would get them one day, but not today.


	3. Phase one of revenge

Father spent the next couple weeks plotting his revenge very carefully. His cold heart was filled with anger and vengeance and he promised himself to never overlook it. To get revenge on sector V themselves, the clever ones who called his bluff that took away everything from him, he decided to burn down their tree house. Whether the five operatives were inside...or not. To avoid getting caught by any cameras or security they had, he chose a day when a bad blizzard occurred. He would be a ghost in a giant mess of fog and snow.

_Is it ever going to warm up? _

Nigel Uno casually wondered as he glanced out the window observing the blizzard. This had been the fourth blizzard this week. The Earth's condition was getting worse. Nowadays it was too cold to even go outside without a good reason. The thick fog blocked the five children from seeing the danger that was about to overcome them.

"Oiy numbuh one! Any idea why the cruddy T.V. Isn't working?" Wally yelled throwing his arms up in irritation. The tree house was lately having a lot of problems with the power. The cold weather froze all the power sources and the hamsters used for back-up power began to die off from lack of food and liquified water. The only light the tree house had was light coming in from the windows that reflected off the white snow. The only warmth they had was layers of thick blankets and sweatshirts.

"Calm down numbuh four! The blizzard has probably just screwed up the power, brace through everyone." He replied as he fixed his sunglasses. Nowadays he only wore them not to protect himself from the sun that was rarely out, but to remind himself that the world wasn't hopeless and he had a huge responsibility to carry out.

"Oh, I wish the blizzard would go away! I'm freezing cold!" Kuki whined, clutching her sides for warmth.

"Quit grumbling g-g-g-girl" Abby stuttered, as pulled the blanket around her tighter.

"Speak for yourself numbuh five, you know you're just as cold as the rest of us." Hoagie whispered as he looked down sadly.

"Ah shuddup fool!" She muttered back waving her hand at him in a sort of careless manner.

The five just sat there with emotionless expressions. They no longer shined with bright happy smiles. The place they called home was too cold to feel comfortable in, Kuki mourned the death of all her beloved hamsters, they could no longer play outside as they once had. Food was no longer something to look forward to having. It wasn't easy wearing a smile for long.

"Like rats in a bag..." Father chuckled to himself as he watched the five operatives sit completely off guard.

"Think you're so clever, huh? Well now children, we'll see how clever you are against fire," he finished as he lit up his hands into a giant ebony torch brimming orange and rest his hand against the tree trunk. He quickly slipped back into the fog like the devil himself knowing that phase one of his revenge was complete.


	4. The fire

_Somethings not right...I can feel it._

Abby immediately recognized her keen instincts kicking in and telling her something was terribly wrong.

The fire had begun to spread up the tree and hit Kuki's room first. Nobody knew until after some deep thinking, Abby had decided to respond to the strange feeling in her gut and Kuki had picked up the smell of burning rainbow monkeys. They rushed after Kuki who dashed to her room afraid for her treasured stuffed friends and was found shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my God...!"

"Kuki! Kuki what's wro...Holy crud!"

Wally watched her carefully expecting her to lunge for her toys. He could never understand why she'd risk her life for those cruddy things. They were just stuffed fabric that could be replaced with a couple dollars. She was a live human being that affected him in a way that no one's ever exceeded before. She couldn't be replaced no matter what.

She bounded forward. He was right. He grabbed her arm in just the nick of time just as the others showed up.

"Kuki! Let 'em go! They're just a bunch of stupid toys!" Wally yelled clutching her arm tightly.

"Wally, you don't understand!" She whined fighting him back with tears in her eyes as her room began to disintegrate. At this point, other parts of the tree house were on fire. They were running out of time.

"Are you crazy girl?" Abby screamed raising her arms.

"We dont have time for this!" Hoagie yelled irritated.

"Numbuh three! I'm ordering you to stand down!" Nigel yelled pointing at her tear stricken face.

"The cold weather is killing my mother...it won't be long before...YOU HAVE TO LET ME GET THE RAINBOW MONKEY SHE GAVE ME WHEN I WAS BORN!" She sobbed, with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kuki," Wally said shaking his head sadly, "but you're more important!" He quickly lunged for her, but she dodged past him and jumped past the roaring flames.

"What the?...KUKI!" He began to panic and mentally slapped himself in the head for not grabbing her in time. He squinted his eyes desperately trying to find her in the thick smoke while the others stood shocked. Finally he caught her petite figure making a desperate attempt to crawl back to them sputtering coughs and clutching onto a ragged half burned purple rainbow monkey. She was so close that everyone was sure she would make it, however the tree house shook and the half of her room that had been burning for a half hour now was collapsing. Wally knew that if he didn't do something, they would all be sent to an early grave. He did the first thing that came to mind and shoved his three teammates in an emergency escape trap door behind them. They gawked at him in confusion as they fell down the slide unable to get back up.

"NUMBUH FOUR!" He heard Nigel screaming for him down the trap.

"Sorry numbuh one..." He muttered back ashamed. Then he remembered why he was here. He desperately searched for Kuki until he found her hanging off the ledge of what was left of her room.

"Num-buh four, h-h-help me." Kuki wheezed beginning to loose consciousness.

"Kuki! Don't you dare let go!" Wally yelled. His eyes began to water and he couldn't tell whether it was from the smoke, or from the intensity of the situation. He reached over and grabbed her hand and swiftly lifted her up onto his chest. In one quick movement he dived down the escape slide with her hoping and praying to God that somehow they'd make it out alive.

The other operatives stood outside, silent, as they watched their tree house burn down. Thinking that they had just lost two of their operatives, the looked down sadly, until they heard what sounded like moving wood and saw an ash covered Wally carrying an unconscious, badly wounded Kuki, clutching her prized possession.

_It was a miracle_


End file.
